


Dreams and Wishes

by Ladybug42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug42/pseuds/Ladybug42
Summary: Okay so I have only a vague idea of where this is going. This is going to be a rough sequel to 'It was only a dream'. My imagination was piqued by a comment and now.... now this is happening. Before anything romantic happens Naruto will be 18, but there will be plenty of build up before then. I'm going to start this roughly where 'It was only a dream' left off and go from there so this may actually end up being a few chapters, so wish me luck.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Dreams and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. This is something that I'm starting off of 4 hours of sleep and a comment that had my creativity pumping soooo here we go 😅

Naruto has been looking for silver. No, not jewelry, or money, or even weapons. But silver _hair._ He's been looking for bright silver hair for weeks now. After that... night. After what happened in that ally, Naruto has been on a mission to find that silver hair so he can put a face to the memory of that comforting hand. He pauses along the edge of the street gaze darting from ally to store front to roof top, still nothing. Naruto assumed the silver hair belongs to a ninja, how else could you explain how fast he had to have moved to get Mi...that man out of the ally so fast and be back again before Naruto could even put two and two together. Naruto scrubs at his face, rubbing away the prickly feeling of unwanted tears from his eyes. He isn't a baby, there's nothing to cry about, he tells himself smacking his cheeks a few times for emphasis. His eyes sweep the area one more time before letting out a deep sigh and moving up the block keeping an ever vigilant eye out for the unmistakable silver hair. 

' _He has to be here somewhere. There's no way I just made him up! How did I end up in my apartment? In my bed? In my PJS?? It COULDN'T have been a dream.'_

Naruto doesn't want to think about what would have happened if that man, that ninja hadn't been there. He had been so afraid. He would have fought though. He would have fought and clawed and screamed until everyone in the whole village knew that something wasn't right. 

_'Who would have cared'_

Naruto jerks to a stop on the corner of the block, the dark twisty thought burning his insides and making him weak in the knees and sick to his stomach. He doesn't want to replay the thought but... isn't it true? Who would care about the _demon brat._ He feels those stupid, _stupid_ tears prick his eyes again. Naruto grits is teeth, squares his shoulders and continues is march down the street and towards the academy. He can't let some stupid stuff the civilians say bring him down. He was going to be the next Hokage! And besides, Iruka sensei would care. So would Hokage jiji. They would care and maybe even defend him if they could. He has to believe that. He has to believe that there are at least two people in the village who don't hate him. Well, maybe three now...

With that thought he's back to racing towards the academy. If anyone knows of a silver haired ninja, it would be Iruka sensei. Hokage jiji is sure to know too seeing as hes the _Hokage_ but he has to keep his ninjas identities secret and stuff right? He can't just go around giving out information on his ninja, even if it's to the future Hokage. 

Naruto snickers to himself at the thought. Arms going up to cross behind his head. When he's Hokage nothing will be a secret to him anymore. He'll know everything about the village and its ninja and missions and spies and all of the everything that makes a ninja village so cool! He can hardly wait. He's going to be the best ninja the world has ever seen. He's going to the strongest and the fastest and know more jutsu than anyone else ever! The thought brings him back to the present moment however. Part of being the best means finishing your missions, even if they are self assigned. With that in mind he scurries off to the academy, already thinking of how to get the information he needs from Iruka sensei with out causing suspicion. 

Kakashi is being hunted.

It's rather cute though, and not nearly as fruitful as the searcher would have liked he's sure. He's been keeping his vigil over Naruto since the incident in the market a week ago. He's only let the boy out of his sight for as long as it takes to report on the situation and occasionally bring the fear of all the gods of death down on a certain unnamed ninja that's lucky to still have his lungs in his chest. Kakashi snarls beneath his mask, just thinking of the incompetency, the careless mistake that could have cost him _everything._ He shakes away the dark thoughts focusing on the little blonde who's currently scouring the village for, what Kakashi can only assume, is the ninja who helped him out. His face is all scrunched up like a pup who just can't seem to find his favorite toy. Its adorable. Kakashi chuckles to himself as he watches the blond shake himself like a dog who just got doused in water, he doesn't quite know how he feels about the way his face contorts into bone deep sorrow for half a heartbeat before melting into that same determined scrunch from a moment earlier. Kakashi knows that look. He sees it in his reflection too often not to recognize it on such an expressive face. _Self loathing._ Why? Why would such a bright, happy, ray of gods damn sunshine like Naruto, ever make a face like that? There's a churning ache in his gut that roars the answer. 

Kakashi knows why. He can see it in the faces of the villagers as Naruto rushes by. He hears it in the whispers and the sneers that are always just on this side of too loud. It's infuriating. Don't these people know who's son he is? Can't they see what their cruelty is doing to him? How could they treat a _child_ so coldly. His sensei's **son.** Kakashi clenches his fist and grits his teeth trying to push back the resentment he feels tearing it's way up his throat. No they don't know who's son he is. The Hokage made sure of that. Sure some of them may assume or might guess at who his parents are but there won't ever be any confirmation. He'll never get the respect he deserves for the sacrifice his parents made. That Naruto himself is making every damn day with that damn demon locked in his soul. 

Kakashi wants to rage and howl his displeasure at the circumstances his sensei's son has to endure, **alone.** Kakashi can't even offer his support, or his friendship, or even a shoulder to cry on when it gets really bad. All he can be, all he can do, is watch him from the shadows, a constant watcher in the night to ensure his sensei's legacy stays protected. It isn't enough. It isn't even close to enough. It's all he has though. And for Naruto he would give everything, anything. Even if all he can ever be to the boy is a shadow. 


End file.
